chaosfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Suits
+ Suits, or item sets, are special flags attached to orange-grade armor, typically found in Team Instances (never the Shop). How suits work If only one armor piece of a given suit is worn, then there will be no effect beyond what a purple armor piece with identical flags would give. However, if at least two armor pieces with the same suit (i.e. both Oracle, or both Flowing, or...) are equipped, an additional flag is activated. For any suit, this flag will not be randomized like the usual four, but will be the same all the time. Each suit has additional flags for wearing four and seven pieces from that suit. The suits are generally found three for every set of ten levels, starting from L12 (?). For each span of ten levels starting from there, Instances may yield three possible suits--one Strength-aligned for heavy damage, one Dexterity-aligned for frequent and accurate attacks (and other miscellaneous boons), and one Stamina-aligned for enduring hits. For some reason, the level requirements for Firelord, Windlord, and Stonelord armor are situated among far more than ten levels, a potential problem if an early piece of armor like the helmet and necklace get outpaced in defense supplied. It's mostly going to be a matter of determining if the 7-piece flag is worth it. It should be noted that it is entirely possible to enjoy bonuses from more than one suit at a time. Thus, besides gaining the three bonuses from wearing seven pieces of one suit, it is possible to have the L2 bonuses from three different suits at once, or one suit's L2 bonus and another suit's L2 and L4 bonuses. The suits Firelord, Windlord, and Stonelord armor can only be acquired for Reputation from the Secret Shop. The other suits must be acquired from Common Instances and Team Instances (usually the latter). Charging * 2-piece Suit Attribute: DEX +69 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: HIT +42 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: SPD +4.6 Demonic * 2-piece Suit Attribute: BRK +39 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: ATK +2% * 7-piece Suit Attribute: EVA +54 Dragon Slayer * 2-piece Suit Attribute: STA +64 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: HP +61 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: HP +5% Endless * 2-piece Suit Attribute: * 4-piece Suit Attribute: * 7-piece Suit Attribute: Firelord * 2-piece Suit Attribute: BRK +65 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: ATK +3% * 7-piece Suit Attribute: CRT +90 Flowing * 2-piece Suit Attribute: STA +38 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: HP +2% * 7-piece Suit Attribute: HP +45 Frost * 2-piece Suit Attribute: SPD +2.8 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: HIT +34 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: DEX +61 Heavenly * 2-piece Suit Attribute: STR +64 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: Min ATK +7 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: ATK +5% Holy * 2-piece Suit Attribute: STA +57 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: HP +52 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: HP +4.6% Impetuous * 2-piece Suit Attribute: BRK +50 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: RES +40 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: EVA +63 Lunar * 2-piece Suit Attribute: SPD +2.8 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: HIT +34 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: DEX +61 Moon God's * 2-piece Suit Attribute: DEX +64 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: HIT +46 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: SPD +5 Nightmare * 2-piece Suit Attribute: Max ATK +4 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: Min ATK +3 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: BRK +54 Oracle * 2-piece Suit Attribute: DEF +26 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: CRT+26 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: DEX +43 Phoenix * 2-piece Suit Attribute: STA +70 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: HP +70 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: HP +5.4% Radiant * 2-piece Suit Attribute: STR +57 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: Min ATK +6 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: ATK +4.6% Regretless * 2-piece Suit Attribute: STR +77 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: Max ATK +9 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: ATK +5.7% Steel * 2-piece Suit Attribute: DEF +39 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: CRT +34 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: STA +61 Stonelord * 2-piece Suit Attribute: HP +91 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: RES +55 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: DEF +90 Thunder * 2-piece Suit Attribute: DEX +70 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: EVA +50 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: SPD +5.4 Traceless * 2-piece Suit Attribute: STA +77 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: HP +79 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: HP +5.7% Troll * 2-piece Suit Attribute: Min ATK +7 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: Max ATK +5 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: ATK +4.3% Violent * 2-piece Suit Attribute: EVA +39 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: Min ATK +4 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: STR +61 Windlord * 2-piece Suit Attribute: HIT +65 * 4-piece Suit Attribute: EVA +50 * 7-piece Suit Attribute: SPD +5.4